Research is directed to the following areas: 1. Study of the mechanism of dextran synthesis by enzymes from cariogenic streptococci. 2. Analysis of the half-site reactivity of E. coli alkaline phosphatase. 3. Determination of the role of brush border peptidases in the intestinal transport of peptides. 4. Study of the role of nucleotides in the polymerization of microtubular protein to form microtubules.